battlerealmsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Berserker
The Berserker is a unit belonging to the Wolf Clan. About The Berserker is the embodiment of the Wolf warrior's ideal. Sleeping beneath the stars, abstaining from cooked meat and plant food, he yet epitomizes the unique humor and humanity of the Wolf Clan. Berserkers relish the art of storytelling, repeating their brutal tales of wood and jungle to awed listeners around a fire. They also delight in sports, and are the equal of ten men on a Wolfball court. Though bearing the shape of a man, they are said to be already quarter wolf within. Such a warrior is terrible to behold in battle. He invariable assaults his strongest enemy first, reasoning that courage makes a better story than cowardice, even in the event of the hero's death. A fable among the Clan claims that three enraged Berserkers once defeated a company of nearly fifty men, fifteen of whom were trampled in the others' rush to flee. Battle Gear Notes When Grooming in Combat Pit is researched. Usage The Berserker walks and runs decently swiftly, hits hard, and boasts three strong Resistances to Fire, Cutting and Explosive, making him a well-rounded unit for both offensive and defensive purposes. The Berserker has a slight weakness against Blunt weaponry (by a factor of 1.25), but this can be nullified by wearing with Shale Armor, '''the universal Wolf's BG which boosts all kinds of resistances. Compared to other high-tier melee units: Samurai, Ronin, and Werewolf, the Berserker boasts more Health than Ronin and Samurai but less than the Werewolf, hits harder than Samurai and Werewolf, but less than the Ronin. However, the Berserker -if unarmored and unupgraded- will lose to any of those three in duels because: * The Berserker's attack animations are slower than Samurai's or Ronin's. * The Werewolf resists the Berserker's Cutting better (- 65%), than the Berserker's resistance against the Werewolf 's piercing attacks (-25%). The Berserker's other BG, '''Lycanthropy can transform him into a Werewolf, another sturdy and mighty melee fighter who complements the Berserkers somewhat well. The Werewolf makes up for the Berserker's weakness against Blunt (yet this is a moot point, the Berserker can always wear Shale armor to nullify that weakness), as does the Berserker for the Werewolf's weakness against Fire. What's more, the Berserker deals Cutting damage, which many units resist but which also deals extra damage against many others, while the Werewolf's Piercing attacks only do extra damage against very few units, yet only a few units resist Piercing weapons otherwise. Last but not least, Lycanthropy effectively provides a Berserker with 'another life' with good timing on the player's part: a common tactic is to delay using Lycanthropy until the Berserker is near death, then Lycanthropy him into a full-health Werewolf to catch the opponent off-guard. Gallery Berserker.jpg|Berserker Concept Art Quotes (Move) *''"I'm ready!"'' *''"Give me some meat!"'' *''"Let me at 'em!"'' Quotes (Attack) *"Slice and dice!" *"(Howling voices)" *"Cut and gut!" *"Choke and poke!" *"Stab and jab!" *"Growl and maul!" *"Grip and rip!" Quotes (Healed) * "Give it to me!" * "Juice me up!" Quotes (Kills) *''"Eat claw!"'' *''"Your blood! Not mine!"'' *''"Close your eyes!"'' *''"Feel my fangs!"'' *''"I'll cut you open!"'' *''"Not going to be pretty..!"'' *''"Like a scared rabbit!"'' Quotes (Death) * "That's not good..." Category:Wolf clan Category:Melee Unit